


cloud nine

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Closet Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: He, Leopold Fitz, was dating a woman who didn't wear knickers to work.And who pulled him into closets for quickies.Super lucky was what he was.





	cloud nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018

Darcy reached across Fitz, yanking on his tie.  He, obviously, went with it, ending up in the broom closet at the end of the hallway, with his body very much pressed against hers.  The breath left his lungs and the words along with it.  

“Hi,” was all he could think to say.  

“Hi yourself,” she replied, grinning widely.  "What’s a nice guy like you doing in a closet like this?“  

"I… I was pulled in… by… you?” He could kick himself.  Where was all that witty banter he’d been practising in the mirror?  Darcy took her bottom lip between her teeth and reached down between them, tugging his shirt out of his slacks and making his brain short circuit that much more.  "Darcy?  Darcy… what are you–“

"Pulling you in?” she replied, arching an eyebrow.  "For a quickie at work?  You up for that?“  

"Up for–”  Somewhere between the time he started talking and the time his brain registered what was actually going on, his hands had  _finally_  jumped into the fray.  He reached around her waist, feeling for the tiny zipper on the back of her pencil skirt.  "Absolutely, I’m up for it.“  

He found the zipper, sliding it down and pushing her skirt down and over her hips.  And of course.  She wasn’t wearing knickers.  

He, Leopold Fitz, was dating a woman who didn’t wear knickers to work.  

"I took ‘em off during my last break…” she informed him as if reading his mind.  "But I wasn’t wearing them at lunch… if that rocks your boat at all…" A wink followed that statement.  

“I’m on cloud nine,” he informed her, dropping down to his knees in front of her.  She hiked one of her glorious thighs over his shoulder and he pressed his lips to her sex, his tongue sliding out for a taste of her.

“Looks like I’m about to join you,” she murmured, her hand finding the back of his head.  


End file.
